My Hunter
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: This is a fix for a season four episode'Heaven and hell'. I just had to write it. M rated for slash and violence. Destiel ! *I own nothing form Supernatural*


**AN: I just re watched the season four episode "Heaven and Hell" got really angry at the scene where Dean and anna screw in the Impala. Then saw the look on Cas's face when she kisses Dean later in the episode and had to fix this blasphemy of Destiel. So forgive the re write I just had too ! *I don't own Supernatural or any of characters* One shot, M rated for violence and slash.**

My Hunter.

Dean and anna stand next to the Impala talking they do not know that Castiel is watching them. The angel is angry yet does not know why so he stays hidden and observes. She sits on the car as they speak softly to each other. Castiel can not hear them but lets out a low growl when she reaches up and touches Dean's face gently. This reaction puzzles him…

And when she leans up and kisses the hunter Castiel wants nothing more than to tear her limb from limb and he frowns not understanding why he feels these things. But when Dean leans in and kisses her, Castiel can't help what he does then, it is instinct that takes over and he appears behind her suddenly. Castiel grabs a handful of her red hair and yanks her away from Dean, snarling as he does so.

"Get off my hunter" growls Cas as he throws her backwards.

"Castiel? What the hell?" snapped Dean before Cas touched two fingers to his forehead and made him sleep. The angel lowers Dean to the ground gently then rounds on anna growling "You will never have what is mine".

"Your's?" asks anna too shocked to manage anything else.

"Dean Winchester is mine…he bares my mark and you will never touch him again abomination" snarled Castiel as he advanced on the ex angel.

She scrambles backwards but not quick enough, he has her by the throat in a vice like grip, a savage look on his face. Her eyes go very wide as she feels the angels power curl inside her then expand slowly, she screams once before her body raptures and she is scattered into bloody chunks.

Covered in blood and gore Castiel goes to Dean and wakes him gently "Dean" he says as the hunter opens his eyes.

"What happened…your covered in blood?" asked Dean when he saw the state of the angel then he remembered anna and said "Where's anna?".

Castiel snarls at the mention of her name and says "Gone".

"Fuck Cas…you didn't?" said Dean as he got to his feet.

"Yes I did. I will not allow an abomination to corrupt my hunter" snapped Cas as he cleaned himself up with a thought.

Dean did a double take and asked "Your hunter?".

The angel reaches out and pulls Dean's sleeve up to reveal the hand print welt on his upper arm "Mine" he states.

Very uncomfortable with the angels possessive tone Dean says "Look just cause you dragged me out of hell doesn't mean I'm your's".

Castiel stares at him and he runs a hand through his own hair nervously at the intense gaze "I mean it sounds like you want to fuck me or something" he tried to be flippant but the angel didn't blink.

"Say something…will ya" said Dean.

"I have" replied the angel.

"What do you want from me Cas?" asked Dean.

The angel frowns and thinks about this question then gives the only answer he can think of "I want you to be mine".

"Yeah I got that already but in what way? Do you want me to be your friend, your slave…what?" asked Dean looking for clarification.

"I do not want you to be my slave Dean…I want, I" faltered Castiel very unsure of what he wanted from this man.

Dean saw his confusion and tempted fate by asking "Why did you kill anna?".

"She touched you…she kissed you. You were going to lay with her Dean and I won't allow that" said Castiel without thinking.

"Oh fuck" groaned Dean "Your jealous…Castiel".

The angel thinks on this a moment then nods and says "Yes I believe I am…why?"

The hunter couldn't believe that he had to explain this to the being in front of him…could an angel be so naïve?

"You want me…sexually so you got jealous when she touched me" he explained.

A head tilt, a frown then a nod "Yes, I understand now. Do you want me?" asked the angel so casually Dean almost missed it…almost.

"Hell no, you're a guy" snapped Dean as he stepped back.

"No Dean I am an angel, we have no gender" replied Castiel.

"Could of fooled me, I'm looking at guy" stated Dean.

"My vessel is male yes" agreed Castiel "Why is that a problem…is this vessel not attractive?".

Dean reeled then remembered he was talking to an angel and shook his head.

"Your vessel's fine Cas…it's just that I'm not into guys you know" replied Dean.

"No I do not know" said the angel with a frown.

"I don't have sex with other guys…I like women" the hunter tried to clarify.

"Have you had sex with another man?" asked the angel.

"Hell no!" snapped the hunter.

"Then how do you know you don't like it?" asked the angel trying to understand.

Dean groaned and dragged a hand over his face before saying "I just don't ok…I'm a guy".

Suddenly the angel is right in front of him, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him. Dean is too stunned to react at first then his brain kicks into gear and he is about to push the angel away when the hand shaped welt erupted with such sensation that he nearly dropped to his knee's, Castiel had laid his hand over the mark. And only the angels grip on his shirt kept him on his feet. Dean found himself kissing back, a hand slipping up to cup the back of the angels head to deepen the kiss.

Some how they end up in the back of the Impala, frantically shedding clothes as they kissed. Dean is on his back under Cas, the angel kissing a trail down his naked chest and he moans.

They look into each others eyes then and Dean hesitates "I can't…" he stammers and instantly regrets it when he see's the hurt in his angels eyes. Then he realises what he'd just thought…his angel and he groans inwardly. So he tried to take the hurt look away by clearing his throat saying "I can't do this just once, Cas".

"Then you will be mine?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah…I'm your's" replied Dean and found that he was actually very comfortable with idea…Cas touching his own hand print had felt good. No it felt right…felt meant to be. And the grin that lit his angels face then made him grin back. For the first time in his life Dean didn't over think it and just went with it, he pulled his angel down for a kiss and managed to roll them over so he was no top.

"Dean?" asked Cas.

"I'm going to assume you've never done this so I'm gonna take the lead ok?" replied the hunter.

"Yes that would be best as I have never lain with anyone" said Cas.

"Never as in no women either?" asked a stunned hunter.

"No never but my vessel has lain with both" blushed the angel.

'Oh fuck what am I doing? Am I seriously about to deflower an angel?' thought Dean.

That head tilt again and Castiel says "Yes Dean you are".

"Fuck, you can hear me thinking?" asked the hunter.

"Not always that thought was rather…loud" replied Cas with a smile.

"Oh…ok. I have to ask…will I go to hell for what we are about to do?" said Dean as he undid the last of his angels shirt buttons only then noticing that he hadn't stopped undressing Castiel.

"No Dean you will not" assured his angel.

Dean frowned but took him at his word and peeled Cas's shirt from him. He leans down to kiss his angels chest making Cas moan his name. Lips and hands explore, Cas arches up as Dean's finger tips brush his sides. The hunter gets even harder at how his angel responds to his touch.

"Cas" he moans between kisses.

"May I get rid of the rest of these clothes?" asked Cas.

"Yes" breathed Dean.

Suddenly they were flesh on flesh and both gasped at the exquisite feel of it. Hard cocks rubbed together and they moan together.

"How the hell?" exclaimed Dean.

"I willed them away so I could feel you Dean" replied Cas as he kissed along his hunters shoulder.

"I like that bit of angel mojo" grinned Dean.

"Me too" replied Cas.

Their bodies never stop moving against each other, hands never still as they talk. Soon the hunter is kneeling between his angels legs a small tube of lube that he'd retrieved from the back of the glove compartment in his hand.

"This may hurt at first but maybe not if your vessel's done this…ok?" said Dean gently.

Castiel bites his bottom lip and nods because all he wants to say is I love you. There's no mistaking what this is, even for someone as unexperienced as an angel.

The hunter applies lube to them both and gently breaches his angel with one finger. There is no pain, just a warm tingle low in his abdomen and Castiel moans.

'The vessel has done this a lot' thinks Dean as slowly adds a second finger and thrusts gently dragging more moans from his angel.

"Feels good?" he asked.

"Oh yes it does" moaned Cas.

"Ready for more?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean…I want you" purred Cas.

The hunter moaned at the tone in his angels voice and withdrew his fingers gently so he could replace them with his hard cock. Slowly he entered Cas, watching his face for the slightest hint of pain but saw none. What he saw turned him on so much he began to thrust, Cas gasps "Dean" and throws his back as his body instinctively arches up. Filling the angel completely, Dean moans at how tight Cas is around him.

"So fucking good" he growls.

"Yes" gasps his angel.

The hunter fucks his angel, firm grip on his hips, Dean pounds into Cas making him writhe and moan.

"Oh Angel" moaned Dean.

"Dean" cried Cas as he bucked up to meet his hunters thrusts legs wrapped around Dean's waist.

Dean's hand wraps around Cas hard cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts. His angel cries his name loudly then.

"Yes Cas cum with me…my angel" growls Dean pumping harder.

Within moments they both fall screaming over the edge, cumming hard. Both of them tremble with the intensity of their orgasm…they still and Dean goes to withdraw but Cas's legs tighten around him and he whispers "No".

The hunter obeys and stays inside his angel.

Cas looks deep into his hunters eyes and says "I love you Dean".

Dean smiles softly and says "I love you too Cas" and he did, he couldn't deny it. Would never deny it…had every intention of showing it as often as possible just to see his angel smile the way he was right now.

*All reviews welcome. Sorry just had to write this or my head may have exploded with sheer outrage*


End file.
